ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Toepick
Toepick is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Toepick is a greenish yellow-skinned, ogre-like alien with a dark green metal cage helmet on his head. The metal helmet has two horns protruding from the sides of it, and also a crest that resembles a toenail in shape. The cage's door has five bars, three of which are in the center of the door. It opens in two halves, with the lock in the very center of the door, staying on the right half. Connected to this cage is Toepick's armor, which wraps around his shoulders and goes halfway down his chest and is connected to his pants by chains. His pants are a simple pair of black briefs, with a metal waistline matching the color of Toepick's armor with white bolts on it. Toepick's arms are long and misshapen, with weed-like spikes coming out of them and his fingertips are pointy. Toepick also has a visible belly button, and the glow from his green eyes can be seen through his helmet's bars. Inside his helmet is Toepick's terrifying face, which is supposed to resemble an eldritch horror. Toepick's Omnitrix symbol is on the helmet's extension covering his chest, with two green metallic protrusions accompanying the symbol on both sides. Powers and Abilities Toepick's only known way of defeating his enemies is with his extremely scary face. Toepick's face is so hideously horrifying that no being in the known universe can look at it without being scared to the point of turning pale white. The sight of Toepick's face can also cause adverse effects, including fear, sickness, or even madness. In addition to his face, Toepick can also produce a series of horrifying sounds for extra terror. When Toepick showed his face to a Dwarf Star-powered Psyphon, he was so terrified that he begged Toepick to leave him alone in-between screams of terror.Special Delivery When Toepick was used against Zombozo, who feeds on fear, he found it impossible not to be scared of his face.Something Zombozo This Way Comes When Toepick was used to get Psyphon to release Argit, the latter merely suffered sickness from seeing Toepick's face and managed to vomit several things he had eaten.Cough It Up Even Celestialsapiens can be terrified by Toepick's face. According to Ken Tennyson, Toepick "grosses him out".Ken 10 Weaknesses Toepick can be scared by his own face if he looks into anything reflective. Due to him being too heavy, Toepick can easily lose balance. Blind or deaf beings would be immune to Toepick's face or sounds. Beings that lack sapient emotion or survival instincts, such as drones and robots, would be immune to Toepick's face and sounds as well. However, it would invoke some sort of defensive reaction from them. Apart from his incredibly scary face and sounds, Toepick seems to have no other skills in combat, making it possible to sneak up on him and attack before he has time to open his cage. Ma Vreedle is not scared of Toepick because "she's seen worse". History |-|Ben 10 = * In Ken 10, Toepick was mentioned by Ben 10,000 as one of Ken's aliens. He was, however, replaced by Grey Matter since Toepick grosses Kenny out. |-|Omniverse= ;Ben *Toepick first appeared in Special Delivery, where he frightened and defeated Psyphon. *In Something Zombozo This Way Comes, Toepick scared Zombozo into destroying his own machine, thus turning all the zombie clowns back to normal. *In Cough It Up, Toepick scared Psyphon and Argit in order to get the dehydrated Techadon Army Cube. *In A New Dawn, Toepick appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse Season 3 *''Special Delivery'' (first appearance) Season 5 *''Something Zombozo This Way Comes'' (accidental transformation) Season 6 *''Cough It Up'' Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) Naming and Translations Etymology His action figure's voice box allows you to hear him say "You can pick your friends, you can pick your toes, but you can't pick your friend's toes." This is a play on the phrase "You can pick your friends, you can pick your nose, but you can't pick your friend's nose." Trivia *Toepick is Ben's scariest alien. *Toepick was first mentioned by Ken Tennyson during the episode Ken 10, where he was one of the 10 aliens available in his Omnitrix before Ben 10,000 agreed to replace him with Grey Matter. *Incorporating Toepick into Omniverse and giving him a physical form and powers was Derrick J. Wyatt's idea. *From Arc 4 of Omniverse onwards, Toepick replaces Way Big in the opening intro of the show, particularly in the part where the latter initially appeared alongside Shocksquatch, Bloxx, and Crashhopper. *When the cage on Toepick's head opens, sounds of terrified screams, agonized wailing, roaring, unholy groans and wails, hissing, and deep demonic laughter can be heard until the cage is once again closed or when Toepick turns into another alien. **This power and the execution of it greatly resembles that of Yukk from the 1979 cartoon "Mighty Man and Yukk", apart from the noises coming from Toepick and the destructive power of Yukk's face compared to that of Toepick's. *Toepick's appearance is similar to Hades from the God of War franchise. Both are tall, have cages on their heads, are fat and have fearful faces, with the only difference being that Hades' face can be seen in God of War III. Hades' is covered with spikes going through him. *It is implied that Toepick was never locked in the Omnitrix. This is backed up by his first on-screen appearance, where Ben appeared to already know how to utilize his abilities. References Crew Statements Matt Wayne Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Transformations Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males